Strange Love
by Severus'SouthernBelle
Summary: An AU where Severus and Lucius are vampires. After Severus has been following a young woman for days, he decides to take her home instead of killing her. What chaos will ensue when a crazy mortal and snarky vampire mix? Severus/OC Lucius/OC
1. Chapter 1

1Pulsing music, colored and strobe lights blinking, and a disco ball spinning overhead was the scene at Club 7, in the center of thriving London. At the moment, Head bartender Vivian Dupree was in the process of making a tray of martinis for a corner VIP table. So, she was unaware of the piercing pair of obsidian eyes that were watching her from a dark corner.

--

He had been there for hours. This was not the first time he had come to observe this intriguing young woman. He sat in silence, the music pulsating around him, one leg elegantly crossed over the other as he watched her. This girl was very beautiful, there was no denying that, and he knew she would make the perfect meal. Lips slowly going up into a smirk, he revealed a set of perfectly white and pointed fangs. Severus Snape, vampire, was hungry. And he had just found his next victim.

--

Calling over to one of her friends to cover for her, Vivian poured herself a quick shot before slipping out and going into the ladies room. Splashing water on her face before drying it, she quickly reapplied her lipstick before taking a deep breath and heading back out to the crowds. Walking back over to the bar, Vivian leaned over and yelled over the noise,

"Hey Ella! I'm gonna leave early, can you cover for me the rest of the night?"

"Yeah, sure girl, go ahead and go home and rest. You deserve it!"

Laughing, Vivian grabbed her jacket and purse and headed out the door, ignoring the hundreds of pairs of hopeful guys eyes she felt on her, and the ever annoying feeling that she was being watched.

--

Taking the final sip of his drink, Severus stood and brushed non-existent lint off his impeccable suit, before heading out as well. Smiling as he kept to the shadows, he followed the young woman who had been bartending, watching as she pulled a cigarette from her purse, lighting it and taking a drag before continuing to walk down the dark street. Chuckling darkly under his breath, he began to speed up his walk. Dinner time.

--

Even though she didn't live far from the club, Vivian didn't like walking home late at night. Stopping when she heard something behind her, Vivian spun to look, finding nothing there. Sighing in relief when she reached her building, Vivian quickly buzzed herself inside and went up to her loft. After she had changed into her night clothes, Vivian quickly ran a brush through her hair before going and making herself a cup of tea. Settling into her bed, Vivian clicked on her lamp, opening her book as she took a sip of the steaming liquid. As soon as she set down her cup, she jumped as her balcony doors banged open.

Laughing at her own jumpiness, she yawned, turning her lights off to go shut the doors before walking back over to her bed. As she bent to pull her covers back, she suddenly felt like she wasn't alone anymore. As moonlight shone through her curtains, Vivian slowly stood up and turned, eyes widening in fear when they took in the tall dark figure of a man all clothed in black. Opening her mouth to scream she was horrified to find she couldn't.

Backing up slowly as this mystery man stalked toward her with a frightening smirk on his face, she fell back on the bed when she ran out of room.

"You know my dear, I've been watching you for quite awhile," this mystery man softly murmured in a voice as smooth as velvet that was beginning to put a spell over her.

Freezing as she felt this mysterious stranger place his cool fingertips on her cheek, Vivian's breath was taken away as he ran them all the way down to her throat where he could feel her pulse beating frantically from underneath her skin. Vivian's eyes widened even more as she saw the man's eyes flash and watched in horror as he licked his lips, revealing his fangs. She wanted to scream, to bolt from this apartment as fast as she could, but she couldn't move.

"I believe you'll make quite a good meal."

As Vivian watched in terror, this stranger pulled his lips backs, his pupils turning red. The last thing she remembered before she fell unconscious was seeing him dip his head, his fangs headed straight for her throat.

--

Severus caught the woman before she fell back on the bed, not stopping his quest for her his meal. As soon as he sunk his teeth into her flesh, his eyes closed in pure ecstasy. She tasted better than he thought any mortal could. So pure. Lifting his head, he looked at the dark beauty in his arms. She really was breathtaking. Her dark midnight hair felt like silk against his skin, the eyes that were now closed a dark shade of violet. The moonlight played across her features, her clothing hugging her curves. He bent his head once more to finish the job, but lifted it once more, finding he couldn't. No, he had a better idea. Deciding he was going to keep her, Severus smirked as he lifted the girl into his arms as though she weighed nothing. He could think of many things she would come "in use" for. And with that he disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Vivian's mind woke in a fog, trying to open her eyes was difficult, as it seemed that her body was too weak to even try to move. She could hear the crackling of a fire in the background, and was surprised to hear soft humming. Wait, was there someone carding their fingers through her hair?

"Catherine, stop it," an unknown male voice whispered. "She's not a doll." If Vivian could move she would've shivered from his tone. It oozed something… unidentifiable. She heard a female chuckle, most likely the one still stroking her hair.

"You know I can't help it, dear," the woman, Catherine, replied, her voice husky for a female. "They're so interesting." Vivian heard the male chuckle in amusement before silence reigned.

The silence was broken when a door opened and soft footsteps got closer to her. Vivian could feel the bed dip as another person sat down. The hands stroking her hair stopped.

"Don't say it," a familiar voice said warningly. Vivian realized that the… man from her apartment was there! Her pulse sped up and she wanted to flee, but her eyes wouldn't open, her body felt like she was being weighed down by lead.

"Oh, what would I say?" Catherine said, a teasing lilt to her voice. "She's only the first human that you've brought back since…"

"Ever," the other man in the room finished.

"Shut up," her attacker muttered.

Why were these people talking so strangely? They talked about her as though she were a different species. Trying to at least convey that she was awake, Vivian groaned groggily.

"Hmmm…it seems your guest is awake Severus," the woman in the room murmured in an amused tone, "Why don't you go and fix her something to eat, hmmm? I think you've scared her enough for one day." When all that was heard was indignant silence, the other male voice in the room chuckled before stating, "You know Severus, she's right. All of us at once might be too much. Let Catherine talk to her first." Vivian heard a huff before the weight on the bed lifted, the man from her apartment, Severus, getting up.

"Fine. Why I let the two of you boss me around in MY house, let alone even let you in my house, is beyond me."

"Because you love us," the woman replied in what Vivian could just tell was a smirking tone.

"Hmph."

Laughing sounded as the stranger's footsteps from her apartment faded from the room, the other male voice stating,

"Catherine…behave."

Stopping her laughter, the woman responded innocently,

"I will, love."

As Vivian heard the door shut once more, the woman who she guessed sat next to her began to stroke her hair once more, beginning her humming again as well. Against her better judgment, Vivian began to enjoy the feeling, relaxing under the woman's fingertips. Even though Vivian felt undeniably weak, she managed to flutter her eyelids, another moan softly issuing from her lips.

"Don't strain yourself dear, take your time."

As the woman's comforting voice washed over her, Vivian finally found herself able to open her eyes, and she murmured dazedly

"Who are you?"

Vivian watched as the woman next to her smiled, her deep blue eyes sparkling. Flipping her rich chestnut hair over her shoulder, she replied in a soft voice,

"My name is Catherine. And who might you be?"

"My name is Vivian. Vivian Dupree," she winced as she tried to sit up.

"Careful now, you've had a rough night," Catherine commented pushing the pillows up and helping Vivian lean back. Raising an eyebrow, Vivian commented sarcastically

"Oh, really? I hadn't noticed. Some whack job follows me home, bites me and then kidnaps me. Where the hell am I anyway?"

Catherine grinned. "You know, I like you. You're feisty. But anyway, you are at Snape Manor."

Vivian stopped for minute. She had heard of "Snape Manor" and "Atrum Manor," the other equally as beautiful mansion on the same property. They were very foreboding and nobody ever went near them for fear they were haunted. She mentally shook her head and snorted.

"You're daft." Catherine let out an amused chuckle as she glanced out the windows.

"That's still up for debate according to Severus, but you'll see. The gardens are especially lovely in the sunrise. When you're well enough I'm sure you would agree."

Vivian decided to drop the claim and instead glared at the fire sullenly. "So you just let him abduct me and don't even call the police?" She jolted at Catherine's laugh, staring as the other woman rose from her bedside and walked over to pour a glass of water. Vivian looked at the other woman's attire. Where did she come from? The upper portion looked almost Victorian-era, accentuating the curve of the waist, but was offset by the denim jeans she wore. Her bare feet padded softly as Catherine returned to her bedside.

"You'll find that Severus is quite fierce when he's insistent. Lucius and I find that acquiescing occasionally will keep him from having a temper tantrum," she said, helping Vivian take a sip of water.

"Severus can go drown for all I care," Vivian hissed after she finished her water. A knock on the door caused both women to turn and see a platinum blonde man leaning against the open doorway. Vivian watched Catherine's face practically light up as the man made his way into the room.

"I do believe we have echoed that sentiment before," the man said, stopping behind Catherine and subtly placing an arm around her waist.

"Lucius, this is Vivian. Vivian, this is Lucius, my lover," Catherine introduced. Lucius bent to pick up her hand and press a kiss on the back of it. Vivian just stared at him in confusion. Who greets people like that nowadays? An eyebrow rose to her hairline as Lucius straightened afterwards to smirk at her.

"A pleasure," he said. Vivian eyed the form-fitting waistcoat and dress shirt the blonde wore. Were they obsessed with that era or something? Vivian just nodded her head in his direction absent mindedly. Maybe she was hallucinating. Yes. She was going to wake up in her apartment, and go on with her life. She closed her eyes tightly and counted to twenty, missing the amused looks the other two sent at her.

"Nope, still here, luv," Catherine cooed when Vivian opened her eyes again, the blue eyed woman wiggling her fingers in a wave. Vivian groaned and leaned back on the pillows in defeat.

"I like her, Lucius," she heard Catherine say brightly to Lucius as she stared at the ceiling. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't get any worse. She was so very wrong.

Severus breezed through the open doorway, holding a tray of food in his hands and shooting a sneer at the couple at Vivian's bedside. "Are you two done doing anything besides being useless?"

Lucius was about to comment when Vivian shot straight up, her eyes blazing as she hissed at Severus,

"You!"

Raising an amused eyebrow, the dark gentleman (well as gentlemanly as you can be considering the fact that you are a kidnapper) now known to her as Severus glided over to the side of the bed and set down the tray of steaming food before smirking down at her,

"Yes, me. Feeling better?"

"Like you give a fuck, just stay the hell away from me," Vivian growled scooting across the bed as far away from Severus as she could. Sitting on the edge, ignoring the soft chuckles from behind him, Severus reached out to place a hand on her cheek murmuring "Now why would you say that love?" His face was quickly whipped to the side as Vivian's hand connected with his pale cheek, faintly hearing the hardly contained snorts from Lucius and Catherine.

"Don't you touch me you freak, and I'm not your 'love!' I'm not anyone's anything! I belong to myself and no one else, understand?!"

Eyes flashing, Severus snatched his hand away and placed it to his cheek, snarling as he got up and stalked out. Lucius watched in amusement as Catherine practically skipped behind, her upbeat statement of "I think she likes you Sev," echoing down the hallway, the heated reply of "Shut up!" making Lucius laugh. This time it was Vivian that laughed, "Oh yes, I absolutely _adore _him," acid practically dripping off every word.

Looking up to the remaining man in the room, Lucius asked politely as he gestured elegantly to the chair at the side of the bed,

"May I?"

Waving her hand listlessly before folding her arms, Vivian muttered

"Help yourself."

Seating himself and crossing his legs, Lucius commented softly, "You really should try and eat something, before it gets cold." Turning to look at the blonde next to her, Vivian's expression softened. "Well at least one of you is a gentleman. I suppose it can't hurt to try." Helping her to sit up more, Lucius placed the tray on her lap. Smiling slightly, Vivian stated "Thanks." Steel eyes resting on her, Lucius winked before responding,

"My pleasure."


	3. Chapter 3

"She hits pretty hard for a mortal."

Severus snarled at Catherine's smirking visage. The male was in his bathroom looking for the healing salve he usually had stashed for bruises. His companion's suggestive looks weren't helping at all, as he located the small container and procured some cream. Rubbing the salve onto his stinging cheek, he turned to see Catherine's smirk turn catty.

"I didn't know you liked them feisty, Severus. I would've given you that Irish girl instead of the other one a couple decades ago," the brunette commented airily.

"You're shit at choosing partners other than your own," Severus retorted, stalking out of his bathroom towards Vivian's 'room', Catherine following sedately. "Hopefully Lucius doesn't do anything idiotic."

"You've confused him with yourself, Severus. Lucius wasn't the one that got slapped less than five minutes into a conversation with the mortal," Catherine shot back. Severus whipped his head back to glare at her.

"Some days I loathe the moment I met you," he sneered. Catherine rolled her eyes and brushed past Severus, making to the room first.

--

Meanwhile, while this conversation had been taking place another had been as well. Back in the room where Vivian was residing, Lucius and Vivian had struck up small talk. Not right away mind you.

Vivian picked up her fork and fidgeted slightly as she felt Lucius' eyes resting on her. Deciding to break the uncomfortable silence Vivian asked, "So, why exactly am I here?" before she took a bite of her food. Lucius smiled as he saw her close her eyes in pleasure.

"I take it you like the food?"

Face flushing slightly, Vivian replied "Yes, I'll admit it's quite good."

Lucius chuckled, "Well we spare no expense, but to answer your question, I do not know. I'm afraid that's most likely only something that can be answered by Severus." Seeing Vivian's expression immediately change into a scowl, Lucius smirked,

"And I'm guessing you don't really feel like seeing him at the moment."

Taking another bite before sipping some of the wine which had also been brought, she snapped "Good deduction Sherlock. I don't feel like seeing him now or ever again." Silence settled for a few moments, the only noises being the clinking of silverware and the crackling of the fire, before Vivian set down her fork, sighing as she leaned back into the pillows once more.

"I think I'm finished now, thank you."

Rising to take the tray, Lucius placed it back on the table before walking toward the window. He turned his head from where the moon was shining down on the gardens as he heard a voice ask softly,

"So how long have all of you been living out here? I had always heard they were abandoned or-"

"Haunted?" He cut her off. Going back to his former seat at the bedside, Lucius smiled.

"Let's just say we have been here for quite awhile. We just keep to ourselves mostly because we prefer our privacy. If people knew that these estates were occupied we would never get any peace. I know they look kind of foreboding but how else are we going to keep people away?"

"Yes," Vivian stated quietly, Lucius noting the immediate change in her manner as soon as the last sentence had left his mouth, "I suppose that would make perfect sense. To keep people away." The last part coming out as a hollow echo, as Vivian's eyes were focused elsewhere. Lucius knotted his eyebrows. Had he said something he ought not have? Catherine was right. Humans were interesting. Odd, but interesting. He was just about to ask when Vivian suddenly looked back at him.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm very tired so-"

"Oh, of course not," Lucius cut in standing and helping her to lay back down, "pardon me. I'll just grab this and leave."

Not replying, Vivian turned away from Lucius and as she heard the small sounds of him picking up the tray and leaving she was glad that he could not see the tears that slipped down her cheek.

--

Lucius was just leaving when Catherine ran into him, Severus not far behind.

"Well?!" Severus growled.

Breezing by making the others follow him, Lucius said calmly

"Well _I_ managed not to scare her, imagine that. But don't go in there," he snapped spinning as he saw Severus attempt to go back and enter the room. As Severus was about to snap back at the blonde, Lucius just stated "She's sleeping." As Severus huffed and rejoined the other two before they all continued down the hall, Lucius continued "I also managed to make her eat, and we had a small conversation. She's quite interested in us."

Severus snarled at Catherine's grin as the trio continued their way down to the kitchen.

"I do have a slight concern," Catherine said. "Although you did get to feed a little tonight, Severus, all three of us need to feed tomorrow." The unsaid problem was clear to both men.

"I'll take care of it," Severus said quickly. Lucius repressed his snort of amusement.

"Tying her to the bed isn't taking care of it, Severus."

"I didn't know that was an option."

"In this manor it's always an option," Catherine quipped. She and Lucius watched as Severus took the tray from Lucius and put the dirty plates in the sink for now before he turned to lean against the counter and glare at the two.

"I said I'll take care of it. You two are practically itching for a meal. Go back to your manor and leave me be," Severus sneered. Lucius merely gave the man a half smirk, placing his arm around Catherine's waist and gently tugging the woman backwards.

"Well, while you're watching over your reluctant houseguest, I believe my fair haired lover has earned a... reward for tonight," Catherine stated, glancing at Lucius suggestively. Severus groaned at her brashness and left the kitchen, trusting the duo to lock the door when they left, as they always did.


	4. Chapter 4

After Lucius left, sleep came easier to Vivian than she'd ever had before. Slowly opening her eyes, Vivian stretched in her bed, before the events of the past twenty-four hours crashed down upon her. She was in a stranger's home. Snape Manor. Atrum Manor. Catherine. Lucius. Severus. Severus! He abducted her!

Vivian shot up to a sitting position, taking in the opulence of the room she was in, before nature called, and found the bathroom. She found a spare toothbrush in the sink and she decided to freshen up. She wasn't sure about a shower, since she didn't really have a spare set of clothing.

After she finished, she looked around the room. There were no photos, instead landscape paintings that dotted the walls. Getting a little stir crazy, Vivian left her room, surprised that she wasn't locked in.

It took her a little while, but after a few minutes Vivian was sedately going down the hallways of the Manor. The smell of food lured her towards the kitchen, and she froze in the kitchen doorway when seeing Severus at the stove.

He seemed to have sensed her, since he turned to glance at her before he smirked.

"Your stomach has caught up with you, has it?" he said, before taking the pan in front of him off the burners and sliding some scrambled eggs onto the plate on the table.

Vivian rolled her eyes at him and stayed in the doorway, crossing her arms around her chest. "I think I'll starve."

The dark haired man merely raised an eyebrow at her before waving a hand at the table, laden with food. "I'd rather you not, there is a reason you are here."

Curiosity piqued, Vivian sighed before taking a seat farthest away from the man. Severus merely smirked before taking his seat across the table from her, tucking in to his meal. The two ate in relative silence, Vivian every so often glaring at the man. She tried not to moan in delight at the food, and instead focused everything into hate at the person across from her.

Finally, when the two seemed to be finished, Vivian put her fork down and stared at Severus. "I'm going home."

The man merely chuckled. "You are truly amusing."

Vivian sneered and stood, slamming her palms onto the tabletop. "YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE!"

"Watch me," Severus answered calmly. "I have no intention on letting you go, so you might as well get that into your head."

Vivian stood in shock at his statement. "What makes you think you can keep me here?!"

Severus seemed to ignore her command. "Your new wardrobe is in your dresser in the room. They're to size."

"What? How would you know my size?!"

Severus picked up his tea cup and sipped it elegantly. "Many things, pet. You'd be amazed with what I know."

"Pet?!" Vivian sputtered. She didn't get to answer though, when Lucius and Catherine breezed in.

"Breakfast!" Catherine said brightly, sitting in an empty chair and began to scoop food onto her plate. Lucius gave Severus and Vivian a cordial nod before sitting across Catherine, both newcomers ignoring the obvious fight they interrupted.

"Don't you two have a kitchen in your manor?" Severus sneered.

"Of course we do Severus, but why cook when we know you have breakfast already done?" Lucius answered, pouring tea into his cup and regarding Severus with a sly grin. Catherine looked up from her plate and noticed Vivian.

"You finished with breakfast, dear? How did you sleep?" Vivian blinked and sank into her chair uncertainly.

"Fine. I just want to go home, though," she answered, glaring at the man across from her. Severus ignored it in favor of pouring himself more tea. "I could get you arrested, you know."

The dark haired man smirked. "People have tried and failed."

"I could just escape out the front door."

Lucius cleared his throat. "You wouldn't be able to clear the grounds. The manors and our grounds are surrounded by twelve foot iron fences, with razor sharp spikes on the top. The people who own the land were very paranoid," he stated, sharing a glance with Catherine, who was smiling grimly.

"Please, just take me home," Vivian sighed, tired of trying to convince them.

"How about you enjoy your stay for the rest of this weekend? I'm sure we can convince Severus later on if you truly wish to leave. Just think of it as a small holiday," Catherine suggested. Her smile at Vivian and Lucius' gentlemanly nod surprised Vivian.

"... as long as I can leave then," Vivian said. She couldn't help but answer Catherine's bright smile at her reluctant acceptance.

"Fantastic."

--

That afternoon, after picking out and donning (most reluctantly) one of the somewhat strange outfits that had been provided for her, Vivian spent time with Catherine, as the other woman showed her around the gardens of Snape Manor. She was correct, as Vivian mused, that the gardens were a rare beauty. The dark haired woman thought she saw Severus standing in a window watching them, but when she turned to make sure he disappeared.

"How long have you lived here?" Vivian asked as the duo sat on a stone bench near a fountain. Catherine glanced at the rose hedges near them, lost in thought.

"A long time," Catherine answered, voice soft. "I've been here for as long as I can remember. We all have."

Vivian mused on the vague answer. "You three are odd."

"I'll take that as a compliment, dear."

--

At nightfall, Vivian found herself alone in the manor. Confused, she wandered around. There was food left for her, and a fire crackled merrily. Funny enough, thoughts of escape were the farthest from her mind, as she grew tired and went back to her room to sleep.

It was hours later that she woke unexpectedly, sitting up and seeing the moonlight from the full moon drifting through the high windows in her room. Deciding to get a drink, regardless if Severus protested, she made her way downstairs. Before she got to the kitchen, though, she passed the den. She paused when she heard movement, and saw the door was open a bit, a sliver of light pooling in the dark hall way she stood in. Unable to quell her curiosity, she stealthily peeked in, only to be shocked and surprised.

There was a brown haired man, shirtless, his denim jeans tightly encasing his legs, but the surprising thing was that Lucius was plastered against his back, hands roaming the other man's body. The blonde man that Vivian met only a day ago wore tight leather pants and a white button up shirt. Lucius' hands teasingly traveled the hard muscles of the chest of the unknown male, causing the man to moan. Lucius chuckled and dipped his head down to nip at the other man's ear.

"Oh stop teasing the man, Lucius," Vivian heard Catherine purr, as the woman made her way into view. The brunette woman also wore tight leather pants, but wore a sleeveless red corset. Vivian watched as Catherine stepped forward, first placing her hands on the shirtless man's hips, before sliding them up the chest, pressing her body to the man's front.

Vivian watched the three in silence, and if she were to speak truthfully, the image was very hot. The man in the middle seemed to be in heaven, Lucius whispering things into his ear, Catherine kissing along his collarbone, and both of them using their hands to tease.

Catherine and Lucius' eyes met, and Vivian watched as the sensual mood soon turned wrong when in a flash Lucius' mouth latched onto the exposed neck. The brown haired man whimpered in panic, but Lucius' strong arms around him prevented him from moving. Catherine cooed softly before attaching her mouth to the other side of the man's throat. The man's mouth frozen open in a silent scream as the two fed from his neck.

With a silent gasp, Vivian backed away from the room, only to turn and see Severus behind her. The man stared at her with piercing onyx eyes, but Vivian's gaze was riveted by the crimson trail of blood that came from the corner of his mouth, dripping down his chin. Ripping her gaze away, Vivian saw beyond Severus' shoulders a doorway open, and an unconscious female laid on a couch.

Blood flashing off Severus' fangs was the last thing she saw before darkness claimed her and she tipped backwards.


	5. Chapter 5

"You truly are an idiot, do you know that?!"

The lowly hissed statement was the first thing Vivian heard as her mind was jostled awake. Finding that she was unable to open her eyes just yet, Vivian decided to just lay still, continuing to listen to what was going on around her for as long as she could before she found to be awake. The voice, which she had now come to know as Severus' growled back

"Look, I've already told you. She should not have woken! I put enough sedative in her dinner to keep her asleep the entire night!"

What?! Vivian wanted to strangle him. He drugged her?! Her focus shifted back to the conversation however when she heard Catherine sneer angrily

"Well it obviously didn't work! What you should have done was lock her door. But no, she's seen us, so what are we to do now, hmmm?!"

Finally Vivian forced her eyes open, pushing herself up on weak arms surprising them all as she gritted out,

"I'll tell you what you are going to do. You're going to tell me what exactly I just saw, and who and what you really are right NOW! I will not be sucked into some sort of weird and psychotic cult! And after you're done, I am going home!"

There was a brief moment of silence before Catherine and Lucius turned to Severus, their looks clearly conveying that they weren't going to be the ones to explain. Sending a burning glare at them before sitting on the end of the couch, Severus sighed as Vivian drew her legs up to her chest, her eyes raking over all three in angry caution.

Belatedly, Vivian realized that they were in the den where Lucius and Catherine attacked the other man. The unknown male was nowhere to be seen, and Vivian peered around before focusing back on the trio in front of her. She sat on a plush couch, while Severus sat at the end across from her, his back to the fireplace. Lucius sat in a black leather loveseat, Catherine perched on the armrest, both gazing at her with unreadable expressions.

Severus sighed again before turning back to the other two. Catherine glared at him and hissed, Lucius merely sneered. Vivian watched Severus' shoulders tense before he turned and glanced at her.

"I'm waiting. Or else I'm going to find a phone and call the cops," Vivian said icily, which elicited a chuckle from Catherine.

"What? I think it's cute," Catherine whispered to Lucius before Severus cleared his throat.

"There are no phones on the premises, so calling the police is not an option," Severus said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"But you murdered two people," Vivian interjected.

"Not exactly, dear," Catherine said softly. "Both of them are still living, no harm done, other than they will need a blood transfusion. They were taken back to where we found them, though they will have no recollection of the past couple of hours, for their safety. But I believe Severus will explain the rest," she ended, glancing pointedly at the dark haired man.

"Well if you didn't decide to answer-"

"Well you definitely don't have the balls to do it."

"I believe Vivian is waiting for an explanation," Lucius interrupted, placing a calming hand on the hand Catherine had on the armrest, diverting the long-winded bickering that was sure to come.

"Fine," Severus ground out, sneering at Vivian, while he had a predatory glint in his eye that Vivian did not enjoy. "We are vampires."

Vivian blinked. "Yeah right, what's the real reason? Because you three are too small to be a cult, sorry to tell you."

Catherine began to giggle as Lucius tried to hush her, and Severus rolled his eyes heavenward for patience. "You wanted answers, you're getting them. We are vampires, we feed on blood."

"Right. You read too much Anne Rice."

"Lestat is a poncy bugger that's already been taken care of," Severus growled, and Vivian was surprised to see a malicious grin grow on Lucius' face.

"Christ you guys are seriously deranged," Vivian whispered.

"What is it going to take to make you realize we're telling the truth if you're to skeptical of it?!" Severus said, trying to retain what was left of his patience. Vivian glared and jutted out her chin in defiance.

"Vampires don't exist."

"Then explain why I'm now behind you," Severus' voice whispered from behind her, and Vivian tensed before spinning to end up nose to nose with Severus. Before she could react any further, the man leisurely made his way back to his original spot. "Unlike romanticized novels, we are true vampires. Yes, we do feed off the blood of humans, but unlike novelizations, we only need to feed every 50 years. What we look like now is what our living bodies were like when we were turned, and will stay that way. We have heightened speed, reflexes, senses, touch, smell, hearing, vision."

Vivian sat in silence as Severus rattled off information. It couldn't be true, but she couldn't help but believe them. The way they seemed to be in a different era, their lackadaisical actions about getting arrested. Vivian was scared that she was believing them.

"How… how long have you been vampires?" she asked quietly. The two men turned to Catherine, whose eyes glazed over in thought.

"At least a couple of centuries since we've been turned. I'd have to go back to documentation to find the exact date," Catherine supplied.

"You're joking."

"I assure you, dear, we're not. It's both wonderful and awful to have this," Catherine said. "Have you any other questions?"

There was only one question on her mind. "When can I go home?" She watched as Lucius and Catherine sighed before glancing over to Severus, who was staring at her with a fire in his eyes.

"This is your home now," Severus said.

"Bullshit, my home is in London and I want to leave!" Vivian hissed, rising from the sofa to stand up.

Severus sneered, stepping forward to cup her cheek in his hand, Vivian flinching away from the touch, watching as Severus' sneer widened.

"You're not leaving, Pet. There still much to do, things to play with," he said, voice deepening to a husky quality. Vivian was shocked at his forwardness.

"This isn't the 1700s, you just can't claim a woman without her say! I am a human being, not your filthy plaything!" Vivian yelled into his face. Severus merely gazed at her flushed face, before turning to leave the room.

Before he crossed the doorway, he turned his head to gaze at Vivian. "You see my dear, that is where you are wrong," he said definitely, and left. Vivian growled in frustration at the man, vampire, whatever he was, before remembering Catherine and Lucius.

"This wasn't the best way for you to find out," Lucius said softly, rising from his chair and helping Catherine up. "I assure you we wanted you to understand without the…"

"Drama, darling?"

Lucius nodded. "Yes, drama. I hope you have a good evening, Vivian." Lucius walked out. Catherine sighed and gazed at Vivian sadly.

"Things were going well too," she muttered sadly, before giving her a sad smile and leaving the room. Vivian heard the front door open and close with a morbid click.

"Fuck." Vivian stared at the dying fire, before going back to her room, promising to lock her door and be ready if Severus tried to even open it.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as she slammed and bolted herself in her room, Vivian slumped against the door before sliding down to the floor, angry tears filling her eyes. How dare he! She was not some sex toy or puppet he gets to play with whenever he gets bored. She was a human being, not entertainment. Sucking in a deep breath as she climbed to her feet, Vivian swiped at her eyes before toeing her shoes off, padding across the soft carpet to the armoire. Even though she was trying to process the information she just gained, it was beginning to become too much for Vivian and she was becoming increasingly tired. Even though she was horribly reluctant to put on anything that Severus provided, she had no clothes, and she was also aching for a shower.

Opening the deep mahogany armoire, Vivian ran her fingers over the luxurious fabrics. She hated to admit it, but the man had taste. Pulling out a deep blood colored night dress, she gently ran her fingertips over the rich black lace that graced the bust, before pulling open a drawer and flushing when she saw what was inside. She quickly reached in and pulled out a pair of what looked to be very expensive underwear. Before she had to think about Severus and how he got her size for these items as well as anything else having to do with him, she hurried into her opulent bathroom and let herself get lost in the wondrous feeling of the water rushing over her skin.

--

Severus sat alone in the parlor, for once not upright in his normal elegant posture. He was slumped in his chair, one knee crossed over the other while he cradled his chin in one hand, the other clutching a large scotch. Staring into the fire, which was the only source of light in the dim room, he sighed before taking a large gulp. What a mess. Though he had been a bit uncouth in the way of which he had brought her to his home, this was not the way Severus had wanted Vivian to find out about them. Well, she had asked, and she got answers. Now Vivian, no matter how much she wanted to, would never be allowed to return home. This was her home now.

--

After taking a long, luxurious shower, sampling many of the shampoos and body washes that had been placed in the bathroom (although she was more than a little creeped out about how Severus knew what her favorite scents were as well) Vivian dressed for bed and entered the bedroom once more, locating a brush to run through her damp hair before letting it fall down her back to dry. Adding a bit more wood to the fire, Vivian strolled to the window and sighed as she curled up on the window seat, the ghostly pale beams of moonlight washing over her as she looked down on the sleeping flowers. She closed her eyes and buried her head in her knees as she faced the facts. She was trapped. Forever to be held prisoner by a vampire. Slowly dragging herself to the bed, Vivian dropped onto it in a haze. She soon fell asleep with one thought on her mind. What would happen to her?

--

The next thing she knew, Vivian was being woken up by the rays of the sun spilling across her bed. Rolling onto her back, Vivian stretched with a yawn before sitting up and heading into the bathroom. After she had finished, and had pulled her hair back, Vivian made her way back into her "prison cell" otherwise known as her room, and went to get a robe from the armoire. As she was searching through it however, something didn't feel quite right. Slipping into the black silk robe she had chosen, she shut the door to her wardrobe to see a smirking Severus standing in her open doorway. Eyes widening, Vivian backed up a little stuttering

"How-you- I mean…I locked-?!"

She was cut off however when Severus' smirk grew and he responded casually,

"Pet, you'll soon find that nothing can keep me from entering any part of my house that I wish to be available."

Gaining back her voice and her spark, Vivian growled, "For the last time I'm not your pet! Now get out of my room! I don't want to be near you!"

Making a tsking noise, Severus moved from the doorway to in front of Vivian before she even blinked, which took her so completely off guard that she lost her breath for a moment. Cupping her cheek ever so gently, Severus murmured sensually, "I'll leave for now pet, but don't become accustomed to getting what you want. You know where to find me if you need anything." Turning to leave Severus glanced at her over his shoulder just as he reached the doorframe and stated with a brash smile, "Even though I provided them and they do wonders for you, you shouldn't hide such a magnificent body behind clothes. Especially now that we're going to be getting so _close_."

As Severus chuckled and left, the door clicking behind him, Vivian quickly flushed in outrage, shock, and an unidentified emotion all at once as she wrapped her arms around herself. She only became aware of the fact that her knees had given and she had fallen to the floor once Severus' footsteps stopped echoing down the corridor.

--

After about an hour of staying in her rooms, Vivian could not deny the fact any longer that she was indeed incredibly hungry. And her stomach which released a loud growl at that exact moment only confirmed the fact. Sighing, Vivian forced herself to climb from the window seat she was perched on and trudging over to the wardrobe, opened it and plucked out an outfit that seemed the least conspicuous of all the odd clothing that had been provided. After dressing, she fixed her hair and quietly slipped out of her room in the direction of the kitchen. As soon as she reached the doorway, Vivian inwardly groaned as she saw Severus sitting at the table, reading the paper. Without glancing up, Severus murmured,

"I see you've finally decided to emerge from hiding."

"Don't get the idea that I was eager to see you, I got hungry," was the growled reply.

Finally looking up, Severus' breath caught for a moment as he saw Vivian. Despite the look of pure hatred that was being directed at him, she was absolutely gorgeous. She was dressed in an off the shoulder deep purple corseted top that he had specifically made to offset her flashing violet eyes, her long legs encased in dark denim while her midnight hair spilled over one shoulder. Coming out of his daze, Severus drawled,

"Well, I can remedy that. Please, take a seat."

Huffing, Vivian crossed her arms, her heels clicking on the tile floor as she walked over and plopped very ungracefully into a chair as far away from Severus' seat as possible. She silently watched as the older man moved fluidly around the kitchen, every so often glancing back at her before turning back to his cooking.

"Would you prefer tea or coffee?"

Vivian started slightly at the question, as she had really been somewhere else in her thoughts.

"Tea."


	7. Author Note

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading thus far! I just wanted to say that it might be a few weeks before I update because I'm wrapping up the school year. So just letting you guys know I have not forgotten you! I am thinking of what will come next as well!!! So stick with me!!!

-SSB


	8. A Word from the Author

To my dear reviewers:

I promise I have not forgotten about you or the story I have just been very busy as of late. I just finished mid-terms and I have been having some health issues that I am now getting under control. Don't fret, I promise to try and have something up soon!

~SSB


	9. New Update!

To my dear reviewers:

I promise I have not forgotten about you or the story I have just been very busy as of late. I'm going crazy to get finished with my senior year and I have been having some health issues that I am now getting under control. Now that break will be approaching I will have time to work! Don't fret, I promise to try and have something up soon!

~SSB


	10. Chapter7

SEE! I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T FORGET!

After breakfast was set out on the table before Vivian the two began to eat in uncomfortable silence until Vivian finally asked quietly,

"Where are Lucius and Catherine?"

Smirking, Severus glanced up from his coffee and remarked

"Believe me, I'm sure they're bound to show up sometime today."

"Good, I won't have to spend it alone with you," Vivian muttered standing before stating,

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going back to my room."

"As you wish. But I think you will soon find that I am extremely _fun _to be around."

"I'm sure," she sneered stomping out to the sound of Severus' amused chuckles.

After reaching her room, Vivian kicked off her shoes and slowly drifted over to her window, taking a seat on the plush cushions. Curling up, she gazed outside, her eyes not only taking in the undeniable beauty of the manor and its surrounding lands, but the haziness of what seemed like the far off city of downtown London, though it was hardly that far. Who was she kidding? She may not have had much of a life there, but she definitely missed the city. Snorting humorlessly, Vivian tilted her head back. _Forget about it girl, you are never going to be free to go back. You are stuck here. Forever. _And without even realizing it, tears began to roll slowly down her cheeks.

Hours later Severus came looking for his….guest. She had missed lunch, but he had decided to let her be….for a little while, and try and "talk" to her later. When dinner came and went, he made up his mind that it was time he went looking for her. He knew where she most likely would be anyway. Knocking softly on the closed door, he heard no response, so he entered the room in front of him. It wasn't like he _needed _her permission to come in anyway. Sure enough as soon as he made his way into the bedroom, he spotted her. She sat asleep in what looked to be a very uncomfortable position in the window seat, her arms wrapped around her knees as her head rested against the window frame. Making his way over to her, Severus noticed the dried tears. Deciding against waking her, Severus leaned down and scooping her up in his arms, walked to her bed.

'God above,' he thought to himself as he carried her, 'she smells divine.'

Laying her down, Severus froze when Vivian's hand grasped at him, and she seemed to partially jolt awake, a look of fear in her eyes.

"Shh," Severus soothed her, untangling himself from her, "it's alright."

With that Vivian eyes drifted closed once more and she fell back into her pillows. Pulling the covers over her slight form, Severus shook his head. He'd play nice…for now.

Vivian didn't know what time it was. She just knew two things. One, she needed to go to the bathroom, and two, she was _starving. _Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, 'when did I get there?', she took care of her personal needs before walking back into her room. Everything seemed normal except…

_My Dear Vivian,_

_I missed your lovely presence throughout the day. But I'm sure you need the rest. I hope you don't mind that I moved you, but you seemed quite uncomfortable crammed into that window seat. After you wake, please feel free to come to the kitchen and if I am not there, take anything you desire. Farewell for now pet…_

_Severus_

Ooooo! He made her blood boil! But she could ignore that it was sort of nice he had thought of her comfort….

'ARE YOU NUTS VIVIAN! GET BACK TO REALITY!'

Her screaming conscious as well as her starving stomach quickly snapped her out of her thoughts. She and her _host_ were going to have to have a little talk about personal boundries….


	11. Update

Hello my lovely readers!

I know it's been forever since I posted anything but I've been stuck on all my stories. I do have a new however that I started and want to hear your opinion: Would you like me to start posting it? Then at least you will have something to keep you sated while I try and get my brain jump started again…(; Let me know!

~SSB


	12. Chapter 12

To my dear reviewers:

I promise I have not forgotten about you or the story! I'm going crazy because my computer pretty much decided to screw me over and had to be completely erased, so I'm just starting to put all my programs back on my laptop. I finally am able to open all my files that I had saved again (because of course my computer decided that that was going to be one of the things it would NOT let me do) and I will be writing a lot more ( promise!) since I am now done with school forever! So have no fear and continue to keep an eye out!

~SSB


End file.
